themongooseclubfandomcom-20200213-history
The Official Cloon Crew Siblinghood Armada Law Scroll
This is the official law scroll for the Cloon Crew Siblinghood Armada, that explicitly exploits every aspect about the Cloon Crew Siblinghood Armada & even lists set law. Arcticle 1a- The Points System All proffessional members of the CCSA generate points for working & drop points for not working. By default, every member starts out a rank two lieutenant with four points, in controll of four different floors, each one from a different turf. Everyday (with the exclusion of Literature Day & Conception Dat), memberss will lose one point, unless they do something about lt. Showing up (with the exception of Literature Day & Conception Day), grants one point, but you must be around for at least one hour, unless thurr is no possible way that you can. You gain two points for showing up on Conference Day. Thurr are two special types of points: standard points & hardcore points. Hardcore points earn you more weekly salary. That is the only purpose that they serve. Working earns you one standard point (except for on Conference Day). You must work for at least two hours. Lastly, hard working earns you one hardcore point. Hard work consists of one obeying every order & staying for the full, possible interval. So, the most points that one could gain in one average day is two points. Points determine payment, respect, power, territory, etc. One standard point earns you one fourtieth of current total profit, to be issued on Commerce Day. One hardcore point earns you one twentieth of current total profit, to be issued on Commerce Day. One point will earn you a new territorial location within your nominal rank, unless you rank up, which you may choose. For example, lf you are a rank one private & own three random offices within Original 6: The Moon, one point will allow you to choose another office from anywhere. If you gain controll of all of the rooms on one floor, you rank up & gain controll of the entire floor. Once you rank up to rank two, points will earn you floors, instead of just offices. And though you may choose the next territorial, nominal rank location when you gain one point, you may not choose what territorially nominal rank location you surrender when you lose one point. This is randomly selected by the Khan. Arcticle 1b- The Ranking System All PM's begin an R2 lieutenant. The moment that you lose controll of your last floor, you are demoted by 1 to R1 private & you end up in controll of all but 1 office on the floor that you lost controll of. Losing controll of your last office will ultimately end in ostracization, where you will: lose all CCSA benefits, including my protection, be excommunicated & be forced to return any CCSA gear that you were given. R1 through twenty five're: private, lieutenant, admiral, general, cournal, staint, alderman, kingpin, duch, mayor, lord, duke, governor, dictator, prince, king, minister, kurnasful, czar, shihan, emperor, headmaster, california king, undermaster, khan. The highest R can only be held by me & until I am promoted to ultrorultor, noone can hold R twenty five. Above that're maroxyc, gamaroxyc, master & an unknown R. If you only rule a villagees, you're a reverend, instead of an alderman. The female versions of the R's're as follows: staintress, alderwoman/revrendess, queenpin, duchess, mayoress, lordress, dukess, governess, dictatress, princess, queen, ministress, kurnasfless, czaress, shihaness, empress, headmistress, California queen, undermistress, khaness, ultrorultress, maroxess, gamaroxess, mistress. The asexual versions of the ranks're as follows: stainton, alderperson, monarchpin, duchon, mayoron, lordon, dukon, governon, dictaton, earl, monarch, ministon, kurnasfon, czaron, shihanon, emperon, headmaston, California monarch, undermaston, khagan, ultrorulton, maroxon, gamaroxon, maston. Each R becomes accessable after Khan Fikevanis has graduated from lt through the process of R promotion. Arcticle 1c- Membership When you are first instated into the CCSA via recruition program, you start out a recruited M. For this to happen, a CCSA recruition meeting must be scheduled, at the recruitee's request, on a Preparation D. After being introduced to the cause, the recruitee is given the priviledge of time to decide whether or not zhe wants to join. Recruitees are not given p or R's. They do not get paid. They do not own territory. They act as spectators & trainees. You have to meet the following criteria in order to be promoted to a PM from a recruited M: 1. Show up & work regularly. 2. Discover ornd state your major malfunction & train yourself to overcome lt in certain situation. 3. Show up & work for at least 1 month. 4. Determine your main method of unique contribution to the CCSA cause & help restock by contributing an important itemes, whether lt be a weapon, mode of transportation, inventory item/ammunition. Once you've met the criteria, you will get to become a PM & receive payment. Executive M's must be indentured to the CCSA for at least 1.5 years before they may become PM's again. Slaves're considerred to be CCSA property &'ll be treated as such. Thurr're two types of slaves: prisoners & dungeonite. All traitors to & enemies of CCSA, except for common, evil, global threats, such as gwonjiggles, since we want every last 1 of them to be immediately eliminated; & Common, evil universal threats, such as blinch, since we want them all dead; become slaves. All slaves're held, bonded & possibly kept in torture devices in random turf. When a slave finishes shis term, zhe'll be released as a peasant. Dungeonite serve the longest terms: decades/longer because they're the most dangerous slaves, whereas prisoners typically serve years. The CCSA holds physical slaves, sexual slaves, mental patients, emotional slaves, spiritual slaves & general slaves. All slaves're required to manage & empower their containment turf. By default, slaves' children, family, possession & romantic ornd sexual otheres belong to the CCSA. All infants younger than 5 years old will indefinitely be placed into the Chance To Live Act 1 Program. A traitor's or enemy's fate'll be randomly decided. They'll either be made slaves or be put into a Chance To Live Act 1 through 5 Program. Surviving any of the Chance To Live Act Programs'll result in banishment from Indomastic Vincorax. Arcticle 1d- Identification Most CCSA members are given new names. Forenames, midnames & surnames may be alterred by Khan Fikevanis. Everyones name consists of a forename, a midname & a surname. The surname is broken up into three parts: the common surname, the unique surname & the terrorist surname. Unique surnames's usually remain & lf they're alterred, lt's usually not by much. The second capital letter indicates the unique surname. The common surname's always, 'Brennan'. The terrorist surname's separated from the unique surname by a hyphen. Every CCSAM gets to select an unused terrorist & slightly modify shis surname to add lt to their surname. The tradition of terrorist surnames originates back to late 2010, where Khan Fikevanis & Lieutenant Johnels posed as Fidel Castro & Adolf Hitler, respectively. Both Adolf & Fidel're Kevnasphi's ancestors, while only Adolf's Johnlie's ancestor. M's may also be given nicknames as a running gag. On top of their standard names, they have R's & medieval names. The only unstatic part of an M's name's the R. As an added precaution, an M would've to speak Anglos, Indiglilous or a Mongoose Club code language to identify hirmself.